This invention relates generally to keyboard trays and, more specifically, to a keyboard tray apparatus which provides easier attachment and adjustability.
With the expansive growth in the field of personal computers, a similar growth in the field of computer accessories has occurred. As the use of computers has increased, so too have the incidents of office workers suffering from fatigue, numbness or tingling in the arms, hands and wrists, carpal tunnel syndrome and other maladies. To combat or prevent these problems, it is necessary for the computer user to maintain the proper posture and hand position when using the keyboard of a computer. Many keyboard accessories accomplish this by providing a keyboard tray slidably coupled to a desk or table. This design is problematic, however, since different computer users have varying arm lengths and body heights which require the keyboard tray to be positioned at varying heights.
To address this problem, some keyboard trays are coupled to an articulating arm which allows for the keyboard tray to be raised or lowered depending upon the needs of the user. Typically, the keyboard tray will be coupled to the articulating arm by an installer. Installation of prior art keyboard trays to prior art articulating arms requires the use of tools and hardware and can be a time-consuming process. Moreover, the removal of the keyboard tray can be necessary when the keyboard tray is in need of repair or replacement, or when one keyboard tray is shared between multiple desks, each having an articulating arm. Where such removal is necessary, it will again involve the same time-consuming process as during installation.
Additionally, some keyboard trays are coupled to a mouse pad to allow the user to engage the use of a mouse on the same plane as the keyboard. However, it is often the case that the mouse pad is fixedly coupled to either the left side of the keyboard (for left-handed users) or the right-side of the keyboard (for right-handed users). If an installer has a right-side mouse, for example, and needs to install a tray/mouse pad combination for a left-handed user, the installer cannot use the right-side mouse/tray combinationxe2x80x94or vice-versa. It is also sometimes necessary for the mouse pad to be in a forward position (close to the user) or in a rear position (away from the user) depending on the needs and preferences of the computer user as well as the shape of the desk or workstation.
Moreover, prior art articulating arms couple to the center of the keyboard tray. However, once the mouse pad is attached, the articulating arm is not centered on the tray/pad combination. This can result in a phenomenon known as xe2x80x9cmouse bounce,xe2x80x9d where use of the mouse causes side-to-side wobbling of the tray.
A need therefore existed for a keyboard tray capable of being removably coupled with relative ease to an articulating arm. A need further existed for a reversible mouse pad capable of being removably coupled in a tool-free manner to either side of a keyboard tray, in either a forward position or a rear position. Still further, a need existed for a tray adapted to be coupled with the arm closer to the mouse pad, so as to reduce or eliminate xe2x80x9cmouse bounce.xe2x80x9d The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related advantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard tray capable of being removably coupled with relative ease to an articulating arm.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a keyboard tray having a reversible mouse pad capable of being removably coupled in a tool-free manner to either side of a keyboard tray.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a keyboard tray having a mouse pad capable of being coupled to either a forward position or a rear position along the side of a keyboard tray.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a keyboard tray adapted to be coupled to an articulating arm at a point other than the center of the tray, so as to reduce or eliminate xe2x80x9cmouse bounce.xe2x80x9d
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a keyboard tray apparatus is disclosed, comprising, in combination, an articulating arm having a table coupling end and a keyboard tray coupling end, the table coupling end is dimensioned to be coupled to a table, the keyboard tray coupling end comprises a plurality of hooks positioned on opposing sides of the keyboard tray coupling end and dimensioned to couple to a keyboard tray, and a keyboard tray having a top surface and a bottom surface and a first side and a second side, a center portion of the bottom surface defines a plurality of slots dimensioned to mate with the plurality of hooks of the keyboard tray coupling end to secure the keyboard tray to the articulating arm.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a keyboard tray apparatus is disclosed, comprising, in combination, an articulating arm having a table coupling end and a keyboard tray coupling end, the table coupling end is dimensioned to be coupled to a table, the keyboard tray coupling end is dimensioned to be coupled to a keyboard tray, a keyboard tray having a top surface and a bottom surface and a first side and a second side, the keyboard tray is dimensioned to be coupled to the keyboard tray coupling end of the articulating arm, and a reversible mouse pad having a top surface and a bottom surface and a first side and a second side, the first side comprises at least two arms dimensioned to mate with at least two corresponding sleeves in the first side of the keyboard tray, the at least two arms of the first side of the mouse pad are dimensioned to mate with at least two corresponding sleeves in the second side of the keyboard tray when the mouse pad is reversed so that the bottom surface is facing up and the top surface is facing down.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a keyboard tray apparatus is disclosed, comprising, in combination, an articulating arm having a table coupling end and a keyboard tray coupling end, the table coupling end is dimensioned to be coupled to a table, the keyboard tray coupling end is dimensioned to be coupled to a keyboard tray, a keyboard tray having a top surface and a bottom surface and a first side and a second side, the keyboard tray is dimensioned to be coupled to the keyboard tray coupling end of the articulating arm, the first side and the second side of the keyboard tray each define a forward two-sleeve set and a rear two-sleeve set, the forward two-sleeve set is dimensioned to receive a mouse pad in a forward position and the rear two-sleeve set is dimensioned to receive a mouse pad in a rear position.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.